


Thicker Than Blood

by untouchablerave



Series: Thicker Than Blood [1]
Category: Finding Carter (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Finding Carter: Young Dhampir makes safe return to Academy.





	1. Finding Carter

Vladimir’s Gazette  
Finding Carter: Young Dhampir makes safe return to Academy.

Carter Stevens of St. Vladimir’s Academy has become one of the most talked about guardians in the modern age. Having grown up alongside Princess Taylor Dragomir, Carter became a novice at the academy, working towards becoming a guardian to Taylor, the next in line to the throne. Princess Taylor, simply known as Tay among her friends, or Carter had no idea that they were in fact sisters. 

The story began a year ago, when rumours began to circulate that Carter Stevens was in fact Princess Lyndon, who was abducted at the age of three from the Royal Court. It was alleged that soon after that the Dragomir family ran tests and before an assembly at the Royal Court could be called, the news had leaked. 

Queen Elizabeth and King David issued this statement:

“Yes, the rumours are true. The Dhampir, Carter Stevens, that has been guardian for Taylor, is in fact our daughter Lyndon Dragomir. It is with this announcement that we give Lori Stevens seven days hence forth to give herself up before a warrant for her arrest will be issued.” 

When Carter was asked further by the press, she responded:

“Although Lori has been my caregiver for the past thirteen years, I cannot forgive her for the hurt and pain she has caused my birth family. I have been training as a guardian all my life and to find out that I’m not Dhampir, but in fact Moroi and of Royal blood, just makes the betrayal that much worse. I believed that my human-father left when I was young, and my single-mother raised me to be a strong, independent guardian. That does not exempt her from her crimes.”

After the warrant for the arrest of Lori Stevens was announced, Lori went into hiding and emerged a Strigoi, vowing to the press in her endless publicity stunts that Carter and she would be reunited. Lori was further provoked when Carter refused to stake her claim on the throne, becoming next in line before her sister Taylor. 

Carter said:   
“I am claiming my Dhampir status and continuing to live under the identity of Carter Stevens. I understand this may look disrespectful to my birth family, but I have been raised with this name and wish to continue my guardianship of Taylor. My Moroi blood does not make me the perfect candidate, but with the help of our family friend Max Wilson, the Dhampir who trained me at St. Vladimir’s, we aim to keep Princess Taylor as safe as possible.”

Shortly after this statement was issued, Carter Stevens Dragomir was kidnapped. Queen Elizabeth and King David issued a reward for Carter’s return. Needless to say, yesterday Carter returned to the Royal Court, safe alive and well, naming Lori Stevens, now assumed dead, her captor. The Dhampir Princess was transferred over to St. Vladimir’s Academy overnight and resumed her education as a novice.


	2. The Academy

The halls were lined with whispering vampires. Carter rolled her eyes; she’d had enough attention for one lifetime. Everyone scurried away as she approached her locker. Inside, her tutors had posted her assignments through the cracks, along with notes from other students.

“I’m glad you’re not dead, Carter.” 

Thanks, Carter thought, screwing up the note and tossing it into the abyss at the back of her locker. She collected her assignments, her folders, everything she would need so that she didn’t have to leave her room all weekend and risk being gawked at. 

Carter spotted Max across the hall. He smiled towards her, but knew better than to make a scene. She slowly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her face into his chest. 

“Hi,” she muttered.

“I missed you, Carter,” he smiled into her hair, kissing the top of her head. 

“I missed you,” she replied. “Where’s Tay?”

“In your room I expect. I went to check up on her an hour ago and she had just come back from the R.C.”

“Are we using code names now? Why was she at the Royal Court?”

“Just discussing things with your parents.”

“Yeah, that’s still weird,” Carter declared. “I can’t get over any of this. I feel like I need to get a disguise or something.”

Max pulled her away from the crowds, walking towards the dorm buildings. 

“It will die down in a few days. Melody Parker will probably fall over in the cafeteria tomorrow and then that will be news of the day. You being Moroi and sort of Royal will be yesterday’s news.” 

“I just can’t believe Lori turned Strigoi,” said Carter. “She admitted to having a dark past and there were people she ran with that weren’t good people, but she always said she would never turn.”

“Yeah but Lori always said she was your Mom too, and look what happened.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

Carter pushed her dorm room open, knowing Taylor would be inside. Her sister, twin sister to be exact, sat crossed legged on the bed opposite hers, sorting through the mail. 

“Oh my God, Hi!” Taylor rushed to get up and hugged her sister tightly. “I’ve been waiting up for you.”

Carter hugged her in return. “I just got back.”

“I thought maybe they were holding you for a while longer?”

“No, Lori gave me some pretty heavy drugs so I don’t really remember a lot.”

“Hey Max.” Taylor smiled, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Hey.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a second too long. 

Carter plonked down onto her bed, creasing the letters Taylor had left out for her. 

“Oh crap. What are these?”

“Just stuff that came for you while you were gone.” Taylor resumed her position on the bed whilst Max sat in the large armchair in the corner of the room. 

“It’s the forms to change my name,” Carter declared.

“Do you know what you’re going to change it to?” Max asked.

Carter looked awkwardly to Taylor. 

“Don’t do anything on my account,” said Taylor. “We may be twins but it’s your name – I won’t get offended.”

“Well let’s do a process of elimination,” said Max. “Carter, do you want to still be named Carter?”

“Yeah – I mean, I think so. I just don’t see myself as Lyndon.” 

“And do you want to be associated with Lori?”

“Not really.” 

“So if you drop the ‘Stevens’ and keep the ‘Carter’… Did you ever have a middle name growing up?”

“No. Lori didn’t believe in middle names, I guess ‘cause she didn’t have one.”

“Probably because it wasn’t even her real name,” Taylor chimed in. 

“So could you see yourself being Carter Lyndon Dragomir?” Max asked.

“But I’m not a Dragomir,” protested Carter. “I mean I am by blood, but I’m keeping my status as a guardian.”

“Well your legal name and your given name don’t have to be the same thing?” Taylor chimed in. “I mean legally I’m Taylor Elizabeth Dragomir, but when I want to go under the radar, I’m Tay Wilson. Same as Max.” 

“Right, so you could legally be Carter Lyndon Dragomir but socially be Carter Wilson? You could notify the Academy and let them know what you would like to be referred as.”

Taylor began ripping up the empty envelopes and tossing them in the trash. “And both ways, you’re still Carter.”

“I like that idea.” Carter smiled, picking up a pen from the bedside table and began filling in the gaps. Suddenly, she looked up. “My middle name was Joan?”

“Seriously?” Taylor laughed.

“Boy, am I glad to be rid of that burden.” 

Suddenly the bell sounded in the corridor outside, signalling for lights out. 

“Max, you should go.” 

“Actually I’m going to stay,” Max declared.

“You wanna stay here?” asked Taylor.

“To be honest, yes. Call me overprotective but I am a guardian…”

“We get it,” Carter smiled. “You can have my bed. I’ll tail with Taylor.” 

“Aw man!”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. We never got to as kids so we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“Fine,” Tay grumbled, shimmying over to make space for Carter.

“You may be pissed about it, but I know you’re glad I’m back,” Carter said. 

“Yeah, I am,” replied Taylor, her grown slowly cracking into a smile.


	3. Royal Moroi

Taylor and Carter stood before the full length mirror in their shared room. 

“I can’t believe I have to wear a dress,” Carter sighed.

Taylor held a dress on a hanger in each hand. One blue and one red, which she held alternately up under Carter’s chin. 

“You know Mom is going to die if she sees us in matching dresses,” Taylor smiled.

“No I don’t know, because I’ve never had to go to Royal Court as a Moroi before.”

“A royal Moroi,” Taylor cooed, making Carter squirm. 

“I can’t believe I’m giving up a whole day of training for this, I’m already behind.”

Taylor rolled her eyes. “Quit whining.” There was a soft knock at the door. “Come in!” Taylor called.

Max poked his head around the door frame and shuffled in.

“Hey, so um, are we ready to go?”

“Not yet. I have to pick something royal looking.” Carter folded her arms across her chest.

“Well could you hurry up? Crash is getting antsy downstairs. He’s waiting in the car.”

“Who’s Crash?” Taylor asked, handing Carter the matching blue dress she was already wearing.

“He’s Carter’s Guardian.”

“Max, are you kidding me? I am a Guardian. I can take care of myself.” 

“Not today you’re not. Plus I take my orders from your parents, not you.” Max shrugged. 

“Just give us five minutes,” Taylor asked.

“Taylor I am not wearing this!” Carter cried.

“Good to see you’ve got things under control, Tay,” said Max, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah thanks!” Taylor called after him. “Carter, put this on and shut your mouth.”

“Fine!”   
*

Crash and Max stood together next to the sleek black car. Carter and Taylor walked together through the stone archway, Taylor striding on in front while Carter lagged behind.

“Ready to go?” asked Max.

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Taylor replied, side-eyeing Carter. 

“Your Highness,” Crash addressed Taylor with a small bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thanks, but you can call me Taylor.” 

“As you wish.”

Max took Taylor’s hand and guided her into the back of the car. Crash turned to Carter.

“You Highness,” he said, giving another small bow. 

“It’s just Carter.”

“As you wish,” he repeated again. He held out his hand for Carter to take but she ignored it, climbing inside the back of the car next to Taylor. 

Max jumped into the driver’s seat with Crash at his side, and they pulled away from the Academy and out into the woodlands that surrounded it.

“Carter, I understand you’ve never been to Royal Court before?”

“No, I have, as a kid when I was Taylor’s Guardian… I mean – I’m still her Guardian… Me and Max…”

“It’s complicated,” Max said to Crash. 

“What she means is that she’s never been to the Royal Court as family before.” Taylor interjected.

“You must forgive me, Carter; I’ve been away from the Academy for some time.” 

“How come?” Carter asked.

Crash forced a weak smile. “It’s complicated.” 

The car glided through the trees and along the smooth mountain roads that led them towards civilisation. Before they knew it, the majestic landscape of the Royal Court could be seen between the hills. 

“Almost there,” Max said, looking at Taylor and Carter through the rear view mirror.

Taylor took Carter’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’m here for you,” she said. Carter nodded and squeezed back, turning her head to the view and tried to steady her heartbeat.


	4. The Royal Court

Carter and Taylor gingerly stepped out of the sleek black car that Max had parked in the courtyard. The Royal Court towered over them in all its grandeur, just as Carter remembered it. 

“Welcome home,” Taylor said, holding Carter’s hand tightly. “Don’t forget, there’s a process,” she muttered, eyeing Max and Crash as they tightened their weapon belts. 

“I remember,” she smiled to her sister. “It wasn’t that long ago that I was your Guardian… oh no, wait, I still am.”

Taylor elbowed her playfully in the ribs. 

“Front or back?” Max asked Crash, who raised his eyebrows mischievously. “Stupid question.” Max added, as he automatically positioned himself in front of Carter and Taylor. 

“Don’t check out my ass,” Taylor said to Crash, with a joking smile.

“But you can check out mine if you like,” Carter turned and winked at him. Crash stifled a giggle.

“Carter!” Taylor exclaimed.

“What? He can if he wants.” 

Max began walking quickly towards the heavy doors of the Royal Court, Taylor and Carter following him, with Crash behind them in tow. 

“I’m pretty sure no one is going to attack us between here and the front door.” Carter rolled her eyes.

“One must always protect a Princess, especially if there are two.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Carter muttered under her breath as they stepped inside. 

Queen Elizabeth and King David Dragomir were waiting on their arrival. Taylor skipped forward in front of Max and embraced her parents tightly. Carter, Max and Crash stood in a line and bowed together. 

“Oh please!” Elizabeth cried towards Max, hugging him tightly. “You’re practically family.” Then she turned to Carter. “And you are family.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Carter hugged her Mom, pressing her face into her shoulder. She had been more comfortable as a Guardian, hiding behind formalities and status. David kissed her forehead and then extended his arm to Crash.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. How may we address you?” David asked, which Carter thought was incredibly backward. 

“I like to go by Crash.” 

“Crash?” Elizabeth smiled. “It’s unique.”

“It’s a nickname from childhood. I was quite clumsy until I started training to be a Guardian.” 

“How come we haven’t seen you before?” asked David.

“I’ve been in service the past year, undercover,” said Crash. “There was a small tribe of Strigoi a few miles South of here.”

“And you were responsible for their dispersion?” 

“One of many, your Majesty.” 

“Call me Elizabeth, please.”

Crash bowed. “As you wish.” 

“Well, your efforts have made such an influence on our campaign. We’re going to be reviewing the war effort in the next few days. I’m sure your work has made a considerable difference to our numbers.”

“I hope so… Elizabeth,” Crash stumbled. 

“Please, join us in the drawing room. We have much to discuss.”

Elizabeth and David led them swiftly through to a side room, warmed with drapes that proudly displayed the Dragomir coat of arms. The fireplace was ablaze, crackling softly in the background. Max and Crash closed the doors behind the family, and then stood proudly in front of it.

“You need not guard us here,” David said, gesturing for them to sit down. “We are safe.”

Both Max and Crash bowed, out of habit, and sat on the sofa next to Carter and Taylor. Elizabeth and David stood in front of them, their backs being warmed by the fire. 

“We must talk further in depth about our efforts against the Strigoi,” Elizabeth began. “But more importantly we must talk about Lori – your captor.” 

Carter nodded solemnly. 

“We understand it must be very difficult for you to get to grips with, Carter,” David said. “But she is a threat not only to you but to us as well.”

“We discussed bringing you here to the Royal Court, to keep you under constant protection.” 

“But I want to stay at the Academy!” Carter cried.

Elizabeth held up a hand to stop her. “This is why we thought it best that you do return to the Academy after our meeting today.”

“Lori will be expecting us to bring you here, and we must keep up appearances, that her taking you captive has not impacted the strength of the Court.”

“Of course,” Taylor agreed.

“But we must ask one thing of you, Carter.” David narrowed his eyes. “We understand and respect that you wish to keep your status as Guardian. But no matter your blood status, Lori will look to try and manipulate you again, and we must keep you safe at all costs.”

“Okay,” Carter breathed. “What would you like me to do?”

“It’s not what you can do,” said Elizabeth. “But what Crash can do.”

Everyone looked to Crash, whose eyes widened. “Me?” He asked, pointing to himself.

“Crash, we would like to assign you to Carter as her Guardian.”

“But I am a Guardian!” exclaimed Carter.

“It’s just extra precaution,” David interjected. 

“Crash will accompany you to your classes and back to your dormitories, just as you would do for Taylor.” Elizabeth explained.

“We just see it as a case of strength in numbers.” 

Elizabeth continued. “You, Crash, Max and Taylor, will remain together for the rest of the school year. The Academy has agreed to move you all into a larger room with two bedrooms, as this is a special circumstance.”

“They are just as eager to protect you both as we are.” 

“We appreciate your cooperation in this matter,” Elizabeth said finally. 

Carter mulled it over in her brain. It was sweet, of course, that her birth parents wanted to protect her and Taylor from another Strigoi attack, and she wanted nothing more than Taylor to be protected. But the more she allowed everyone to treat her like the Royalty that she truly was, the more it meant accepting a side of herself that she wasn’t ready to. 

But keeping Taylor safe at all costs was all that she knew, and mattered more to her than her own selfish dramas. 

“Fine,” Carter agreed. 

“Thank you, Carter,” David smiled.   
*

The big doors to the Royal Court closed behind them. Taylor walked with Max, arm in arm, all formalities forgotten. Crash lagged behind Carter, still wanting to keep them intact.

“Come here,” Carter whispered to Crash, linking her arm through his. “I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Crash asked, awkwardly shuffling next to Carter.

“You’ve been undercover with the Strigoi for a year, right?”

“Yes.”

“So you know where Lori is hiding out?” 

“Sort of,” Crash said carefully. “I know where she could be.”

“I need you to be a double agent for me.”

Crash stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m sorry, what now?”

“If we find out where Lori is hiding, we can bring her to justice at the Court and then I can go back to being a Guardian, and Taylor will be out of trouble.”

“It’s not as easy as that, Carter,” Crash cried, eyeing Max and Taylor as they climbed back into the car. “Just because Lori is a threat, it doesn’t mean she is the only threat.”

“No, but if Lori is tried and convicted then many of the Strigoi, especially her followers, will loose confidence, the Court would look stronger than ever and we may gain the upper hand.” 

“Carter –,”

“Listen, ever since I can remember we have lived in fear of the Strigoi, now we have an advantage to bring them down for good. I know Lori’s weakness, her weakness is me, and if we monopolise on that we could have the whole of her tribe in the palm of our hands.” 

“Has this got anything to do with you refusing give up your Guardianship?” Crash raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Carter stammered. “No. Absolutely not.”

Max honked the horn. “Are you guys coming?” He called. 

“One second!” Carter called. “Crash, please?!”

“Fine,” Crash agreed, after a second. “But once I know her whereabouts you’re on your own.”

“Absolutely!” Carter grinned wildly, as they walked back to the car.


	5. Roomies

As Taylor and Carter dragged their suitcases up the stairs to their new lodgings, Carter thought in depth about her plans.

Once Crash knew where Lori was hiding out, she could go, fake her allegiance, call for Guardian back up, take down the tribe and bring Lori to justice. It was the perfect plan.

Carter reached the top step before Taylor, huffing and panting, leaning on her suitcase for support.

“Why does this building not have elevators?” Taylor whined, a few steps below Carter.

“Because it’s old as balls,” Carter breathed out a laugh, and made her way down the stairs to help her sister.

Just then, Max and Crash rounded the corner carrying large rucksacks on their backs.

“Do you two ladies need a hand?” Max offered. “Or should I say roomies?”

“Shut up. We’re fine,” Carter replied, as she and Taylor lugged the suitcase the remaining steps.

From her back pocket, Carter brought out the keys to their new abode and unlocked the door.

“It’s weird not having a room number,” Taylor mused. “I wonder who is going to have our old room.”

“Probably some first years. They don’t know the stories of what went on in those rooms whilst we lived there,” said Carter, as she opened the door.

“Anything you need to confess to? Any weird habits or freaky rituals?” Crash asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Oh, just sacrificing our Dhampirs to Satan,” Carter retorted, stepping inside the apartment and dragging her suitcase behind her.

The apartment was basic, but big, bigger than their rooms downstairs in the Academy. There was a small kitchenette, dining area and lounge with two bedrooms off to one side and a small bathroom. It was perfect, compact and entirely their own.

“This is amazing!” Carter cried, stepping fully into the space and taking it in.

“It’s alright,” Taylor smirked. “You remember our rooms at Court, Carter? It has carpet.”

“Yes, but at Court, we can’t do whatever we want. Here, we can.”

“No, we can’t,” laughed Taylor. “You just think that because we’re holed up here away from everyone else that we have some kind of freedom.”

“Taylor, we don’t even have to adhere to lights out. Do you really think they’re gonna come all the way up here to check we’re all tucked up in bed in our pyjamas?”

“No,” Taylor rolled her eyes. “But…”

“Let us use our new found protection to our advantage,” smirked Carter.

“To what? Eat cereal at three in the morning if we want?”

“If we want,” agreed Carter, folding her arms over her chest.

“Alright, whatever floats your boat, sis,” Taylor smiled, throwing down her suitcase and jacket on the floor, then walked over to the two twin bedrooms, sizing them up. “Actually, I have to talk to you,” Taylor said to Carter, dragging her by the arm away from Max and Crash and into the kitchenette area. “So, I don’t want to be disrespectful, and I know this is going to sound crazy… but I want to share a room with Max.”

“What?”

“It’s not, y’know, like that or anything. It’s temporary,” she sighed. “Look, when you got kidnapped, Max stayed with me every night and I got used to him being there -,”

“Are you having separation anxiety?” Carter asked.

“Kind of, yeah. I just need to relax into the apartment, get myself comfortable, and then we’ll switch back,” Taylor explained, in hushed tones, trying not to let the boys overhear. “It will just be for a few nights, please. Humour me.”

“But then I’ll have to room with Crash,” Carter replied, but as she did so, she realised it was the perfect plan. She and Crash could talk together about their secret plan to track down the Strigoi, without Taylor and Max eavesdropping. “Actually, never mind. That’s totally cool,” she corrected herself.

“Thank you.” Taylor let out a sigh of relief and hugged her sister. “I didn’t want to pull the pity card but I had nightmares every night after you were gone.”

“Well, I’m back now, Tay, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Pink-y promise?”

“Pink-y promise,” Carter confirmed, winding her littlest finger around Taylor’s. 

Taylor walked over to Max and muttered something to him that Carter couldn’t hear, but his face lit up and he and Taylor began dragging their bags into one of the twin rooms. Crash looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

“Hey roomie,” Carter grinned.

“Are we supposed to co-ed? Is this some kind of Moroi condition I’m unaware of?”

“No, its special circumstances, and plus it means we get to talk in-depth about Operation Iogirst.”

“Operation, what?” asked Crash.

“It’s Strigoi backwards, duh,” Carter laughed, dragging him into the other twin room with a smug smile on her face.


End file.
